


Wait A Minute. Are You Jealous?

by hogwartslivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hinny, Jealous Harry, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Hogwarts, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartslivy/pseuds/hogwartslivy
Summary: She’d hung the dress from the curtain rod and neither had touched it for a week, but the event was tonight and there he sat, watching it as if it was newest threat to the wizarding world.





	Wait A Minute. Are You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> New to AO3. Will be posting some of my previous drabbles. Previously Posted on tumblr.com/hogwartslivy.

The dress was too tight for his liking. The back was cut too low. The front left to little to the imagination. But he bought it for her anyway because she’d fallen in love with it instantly, and she’d said it matched his eyes, and they’d been shopping for hours and he wanted to go home.

 

She’d hung the dress from the curtain rod and neither had touched it for a week, but the event was tonight and there he sat, watching it as if it was newest threat to the wizarding world.

 

“Harry? Can you get the dress down for me? We’re already running late as it is, that’s the last thing and then we can go!” He scowled but took the dress into her anyway. She stood in front of the mirror pinning down a loose piece of hair. He’d never seen her as the Ministry event type but she’d insisted that they go to something after spending most of the first month being married at home.

 

“ _It’ll be our first outing as a couple…It’ll be fun._ ”

 

And he’d agreed, but he probably wouldn't have if he’d known about the dress before that.

 

“Are you sure this is the dress you want to wear Gin?” She turned on him, her eyes narrowed and careful. He took a minor step back.

 

“What? Afraid I’ll meet somewhere else and leave you?”

 

 _Always,_ “No.”

 

“Well, good.” She stepped into the dress, “Zip me up will you.”

 

They were late but he hardly cared, he already wanted to leave. Ginny had drawn almost every eye in the room with that dress on and he was starting to get annoyed. They danced for a few songs, played the party guest and mingled with employees. Kingsley took Ginny away from Harry then, spinning her around the floor. Harry relaxed a little as he watched them. It was only when a young auror recruit came over and asked to cut in that Harry felt the _monster_ in his chest rise. He stalked over to them, pushing through groups without a word.

 

He cleared his throat. The young auror looked up at him and his eyes widened. He looked between the two and the blush appeared on his cheeks as he realised who exactly he was dancing with.

 

“Shit,” was all he said as he ran off through the crowd. Harry took his place, bending his head low to Ginny’s ear.

 

“I’d like to go home now please.” He felt her laugh against him. When he didn't laugh with her she pulled back from his embrace.

 

Searching his eyes, a smile grew across her face, “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

 

 _Yes,_ “No.”

 

“You are!” She threw her head back and laughed, causing a few people around her to give them curious looks.

 

“So what if I am! You’re the one that wore the dress!”

 

She raised herself up on her toes too reach his ear, “Yes. So other people can be jealous of you. But only you, only ever you, will get to see what’s under it.”


End file.
